


An Angel and A Demon And A Very Fluffy Summer

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anathema is their babysitter, Angel/Demon Relationship, Australian writer that doesn't know a lot about London weather, Aziraphale's a father, Crowley's a father, Domestic Fluff, Gardening, Ice Cream, London Summer, M/M, Walking, all stories do somehow meld into one big story, ineffable husbands, ineffable parents, mostly fluffy, naps, no hell or heaven anymore just happy angel and demon with their family, small angst, summer prompts, sunset and sunrises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Ever wondered how a demon and an angel spend the summer in London by any chance? Well today’s your lucky day, because throughout the 13 chapters below you will see just how Crowley and Aziraphale spend their summer days and nights together.Prompts are as follows:1.	Early morning walks2.	Afternoon naps3.	Sitting on the porch at night4.	Ice cream5.	Baking6.	Making lemonade7.	Garden work8.	Ice Cubes9.	Sprawled out on the floor with the fan on and lights off.10.	 Bare feet11.	Grilling vegetables from the garden for dinner12.	 Eating outside13.	 Watching the sun rise/setNow, as I live in Australia and not England, or London for that matter, I don’t know how accurate I will in weather related instances. But either way, hope you enjoy the stories. Kudos, comments and feedback are all appreciated, and thanks in advance to everyone that takes the time to read my work. 😊
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Early Morning Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale wake up early to go for their morning walk.

**Friday 24/10/2008 **

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The noise of the alarm went off on the angel’s side table. It had been going off the exact same time every morning for the past week. It woke Aziraphale up immediately, causing him to roll over and shut off the annoying beeping sound before glancing over finding Crowley slowly stirring awake too.

“Good morning my dear boy.” Aziraphale said softly when he met the demon’s lidded amber eyes.

“Morning, angel.” He replied, as he reached forward and softly pecked the angel on the cheek.

Aziraphale pushed back the blankets before easing himself to the edge of the bed so he could get up. Crowley followed, grimacing as his eyes met the face of the clock, noticing how early it was.

“Shall we head out in about 20 minutes?” Aziraphale asked as he poked his out of the wardrobe where he was organising his clothes.

“Yep. That’s fine.”

The angel and demon had found themselves doing a new routine of walking every morning. As annoying as Crowley found the new found routine, they still made him feel good about himself, which is something a demon should ever feel, but then again maybe it was the fact that he was doing it with Aziraphale that made it bearable. It had been an idea that had came into being when Aziraphale had claimed he was feeling “big” and needed to lose a few pounds as one would put it. Of course, Crowley had disagreed and said the angel was as what he would describe as perfect, the perfect weight, and the slightly chubby tummy was an ideal and comfy surface to nap on. However, Aziraphale insisted that the two of them would wake up early enough where they could go for an early walk together around the streets of London, and maybe the park and still be back in time to take their daughter to school.

Aziraphale stood by the door for about 5 minutes before Crowley finally emerged from the stairs, fully dressed. Aziraphale opened the door, “After you.” He used his hand to gesture out the door, Crowley followed by stepping out the door, and Aziraphale stepped out, making sure the door was locked and secure. Aziraphale as usual lead the way, but Crowley strayed close by.

The path to the park was a short but still lovely one, this particular morning however, the sun was just coming up. Neither one of them opted to listen to music or a podcast like they usually did while walking, just a calm walk, with linked arms and enjoying watching the sky as the sun rose.

“What a lovely morning. I am so glad we started this routine of ours, Crowley dear.” Aziraphale commented, as he stopped briefly to look up at the sky that was turning into the lightest blue with no sign of any grey or rain, which was a lovely change to all of the rain and cold weather they had over the London winter. Aziraphale had noticed while he and Crowley walked, that the demon was seeming to enjoy the warmer weather, he had never been that good in the colder months. “It’s nice to see you not shivering for a change.” Aziraphale chuckled. 

“Well today is the first day of Summer, nice weather for walking, instead of when it’s really freaking cold. That’s why I like the warmer months.” Crowley grinned as he tightened his arm around the angel’s.

They continued the length through the park and stopped briefly at the duck pond in St. James Park, watching as the ducks quacked happily at the other park goers feeding and throwing them pieces of bread, which somehow always made Aziraphale smile and feel happy.

At that moment, Aziraphale looked at his watch realizing it was now seven. “We should head back now if we want to make it back in time for the girls to get up and of course breakfast.”

“I am sure Anathema will be there soon to look after Ella and get Eva up for school until we get back.”

“Yes, I am sure Miss Device is quite capable. But you my dear,” Aziraphale shifted closer to his husband, poking his nose with his finger, “You need to get our eldest to school on time today.”

‘On time? Why on time? There was nothing wrong with being fashionably late’ Crowley thought as he tried to remember why he had to be on time and not ten or so minutes late like usual. Then he suddenly remembered. “Oh! Her test. Of course.”

“Yes, she can’t miss it my dear…” Aziraphale grinned, “So let’s head back.”

“Sure thing, angel.” Crowley leans forward softly kissing Aziraphale’s lips, “Let’s go.” He grabbed his angel’s arm linking them together and guiding them in the direction of home ready to begin their day.


	2. Afternoon Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries to get Aziraphale to have an afternoon nap before it's time to pick up Eva from school.

“How’d you go getting Ella down for her nap?” Aziraphale asked as he rounded the corner of the living room with a basket of fresh clean and pressed laundry on his hip.

“She was basically asleep as soon as I put her to bed. Nothing to worry about, angel. Everything’s fine. Eva is at school, I did the grocery shopping, and made Ella lunch and now our baby girl is asleep. Now all I have to do is get you to relax and everything will be tickety-boo!” Crowley chuckled at his memory of Aziraphale saying this to him not that long ago.

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me put this laundry away and I’ll come sit down.” Aziraphale insisted as he placed the basket onto the end of the brown leather sofa and reaching and picking up the piles of Ella's clothes that sat carefully ironed on the top.

Crowley leant back on the sofa, Aziraphale made him dizzy, does the man not ever need to sit down and just rest?

***20 Minutes Later* **

Crowley was almost dozing off himself when he noticed Aziraphale had still not returned from putting away the washing. Shaking his head, he got up from the sofa and made his way across the flat to the girl’s shared bedroom where Aziraphale was still standing putting away clothes into Ella’s dresser, and hanging up clothes in Eva’s wardrobe. Crowley watched from the doorway as Aziraphale slowly walked around the room, careful not to wake young Ella who remained asleep in the small bed before he couldn’t take it anymore and made his way into the room, snatching the shirt out of his hand and dumping it back into the basket before dragging the angel out of the room and across the hall into their own bedroom.

They shared a moment, before Aziraphale finally spoke. “What’s this all about? I have things to do Crowley.”

“No, angel.” Crowley inched closer, close enough that he was nose to nose with the angel, “You are going to rest now. We will let Ella have her nap and we will rest ourselves. It’s tiring being parents, and it’s starting to show on you my love.” Crowley sighed softly, cupping Aziraphale’s cheek, taking notice of the quite unpleasant bags under the angel’s eyes.

Aziraphale often didn’t sleep, Crowley would often wake up during the night finding Aziraphale not in bed, but rather doing things like baking, washing or making the girl’s lunches, or some nights in the girl’s room with their youngest in his arms, both curled up in Ella's bed, often awake just snuggling with his little girl. Crowley just wished he would sleep more than he did.

Aziraphale looked at him with wide blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak but didn’t get much of a chance before Crowley grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed, depositing both of them onto it.

However, as much as Aziraphale argued with the demon that he wasn’t tired and didn’t need to rest, he knew Crowley was right. Ever since him and Crowley had adverted the apocalypse, saved the world, told heaven and hell to go screw themselves, became domestic, signed a contract that made them co-owners of the bookshop, moved Crowley into his flat, got married and became parents, Aziraphale had to admit he was feeling a bit more worn out then usual. “You know my dear boy; I will be alright. You know I only sleep when I need too.” Aziraphale said softly as he stared into Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley reached out and bought the angel closer to his chest, wrapping arms around his body firmly. “And you know angel, a short nap would probably do you some good every once in a while.” Crowley said before nuzzling his face into the angel’s blonde curls, “Besides resting could just entail lying on the bed watching television for a while too.”

So, with that angel and demon lie on the bed watching some very informative documentary while Ella still sleeps soundly across the hall. Crowley falls asleep at some point, face smooshed into his pillow. As Aziraphale laid there watching the documentary it slowly began to get boring and his eyes began to feel heavy.

He turned off the television and settled further into the mattress as he eased himself closer to the demon, nuzzling his face into Crowley’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, maybe a small afternoon nap before Eva got home from school wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Sitting On The Porch At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the children are in bed, Crowley and Aziraphale decide an evening out on the porch drinking tea is a lovely way to end the night, but Aziraphale is too tired... he won't admit that he's worn out, and should be after 6000 years, but still has the nerve to say "it's the parenting"

“Time for bed children.” Crowley announced as he got up from the sofa where the small family of four along with Anathema had been watching television.

“But Dad…” whined Ella, “It’s still early.”

“It’s past eight, which in this bookshop means bedtime.” Crowley chuckled.

Once their children had relented and decided to just do what they were told, they took off towards their bedroom, Crowley turned back to where Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa. “I’ll be back shortly love.” He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek softly before jogging to keep up with the children.

Aziraphale chuckled. “In what universe did I think it would be easy to be a parent?” He covered his face with his hands.

Anathema grinned as she folded her hands in her lap, “I don’t know Zira.” She replied, “But I think we will work it out tomorrow morning. Now, is it alright if I come a bit later tomorrow, like maybe ten-ish?” She gathered her handbag from her left hand side before getting up from the sofa.

Aziraphale got up too and followed her down the stairs. “You can get here whenever. Eva doesn’t have to be at school, and Crowley and I can run the shop with the kids here, so take your time, Miss Device.” When they reached the bottom of the stair case, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a few bills to give to Anathema which she refused with a laugh.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t have to pay me for looking after your children! You let me stay often for dinner and cover quite a bit of my expenses while I am here, so I am quite happy to not accept payment. But thank you.” She leaned forward hugging the angel slightly.

Aziraphale nodded, as he watched Anathema open the shop door and the little bell chimed. “Goodnight Aziraphale.”

“Goodnight, Miss Device.” Aziraphale closed the door behind her after she left the shop, locking up for the night.

He headed back up the stairs, just as Crowley was backing out of the girls room, leaving the door open a little bit. “Hey, how’d you go? Everything alright?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley sighed. “Eva was fine, but Ella took a bit of convincing to go down, two stories and one lullaby, a few tears and about a thousand cuddles. Oh, and the girls are waiting for their papa to come kiss them goodnight.” He nudged Aziraphale’s shoulder, “So off you go, papa, go say goodnight to your children, I’ll make some tea.” Crowley kissed his husband’s cheek.

While Aziraphale went and saw their children, making sure they were tucked in and all those lovingly father things that they loved “papa” doing every night, Crowley headed into the kitchen and made a pot of English breakfast tea.

Staring out the window, it was a beautiful night, so he set up the porch swing with a blanket and a couple pillows before settling on to it, pouring some now brewed tea into his cup.

Aziraphale returned five minutes later, surprised to find Crowley outside. “Ah, there you are dear.” He said as he stepped out onto the porch.

“Yeah, thought we’d sit out on the porch since it’s such a lovely night. Is that alright?” Crowley asked as he poured some tea into a cup for Aziraphale.

“Mm hmm.” Aziraphale left the front door open so they could hear the children if they needed too. “It is a really lovely night after all. No reason why we shouldn’t. We have sent Anathema home, our children are in bed, it’s Friday night, I don’t have any objections.” Aziraphale smiled as he took a seat beside Crowley.

Crowley placed his arm around Aziraphale as they enjoyed their tea and watched the night sky. Crowley was kind of looking forward to the weekend, lying in, maybe doing some naughty stuff with Aziraphale, since he became a parent all the naughty stuff, they used to do had become limited, and more than anything just spending time with his family and friends.

After about forty five minutes of sitting outside, Aziraphale yawned. “I’m tired.” He said matter of factly.

“You had a nap today, you shouldn’t be that tired, angel who says he doesn’t need to sleep!” Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale laid his head down onto his shoulder.

“Hm, I did. Didn’t I? Forgot about that. Must just be all the parenting taking it out of me.” Aziraphale said.

“Alright. Let’s finish our tea, then we will go to bed okay?”

Aziraphale nodded softly against the demon’s shoulder. “As nice as sitting outside all night sounds, somehow going to bed sounds nicer.” 


	4. Ice Cream

**Saturday 25/10/2008**

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up!” called the children as the bedroom door opened fully and the two young children ran in, jumping on their sleeping parents bed.

Aziraphale opened his eyes to find Ella on his lap, her blonde hair sprawled across his chest. “Morning, darling.” He said moving his head slightly so he could kiss her forehead. Ella moved and brought her hands up cupping her Papa’s cheeks and kissed his nose, before switching places with Eva who then crawled next to him, snuggling into his chest.

While Eva cuddled with Aziraphale, Ella tried to wake Crowley. “Daddy! Wake up!” she poked his chest and his nose. “Daddy?” she said when Crowley remained quiet. She poked him again and he jumped up and began to tickle her sending her into fits of laughter as she kicked her little feet. “Daddy… stop!” cried Ella as Crowley kept tickling her sides and finally her feet.

“Crowley, darling. Come on, that’s enough.” Aziraphale chuckled.

“Alright. Come on little one. That’s enough. Come up here and snuggle. Maybe if we are lucky, Papa will let us watch the Saturday morning cartoons.” Crowley grinned at his husband, with an almost childish look on his face.

“Can we Papa?” Eva said softly, her cheek still buried into Aziraphale’s sleep shirt.

“I don’t see why not.” Aziraphale leant over to the side table picking up the remote for the television, Crowley had installed in their room just a week and a bit ago, handing it to Eva. “Go on, put them on.”

The family of four laid in the bed. Aziraphale and Crowley on the edges of the mattress while Eva and Ella laid in the middle snuggled up with their parents and happily watching the Saturday morning cartoons with the occasional giggles. Aziraphale knew Crowley was soft, he guessed he just needed something in life that will reveal the soft side of him and when they adopted their children, it was just what he needed.

By the time the cartoons had finished, Aziraphale was feeling hungry. “Hmm, I think it’s time for some breakfast!” Aziraphale said, rubbing his tummy, “What do you think children?”

Eva nodded, squirming out of the arm Aziraphale had around her and scooting off the end of the bed, followed by Ella before both of them rushed out of the bedroom. “Looks like it’s time to get up my love.” Aziraphale said looking at his husband who was now staring at him.

Crowley eased forward, “I love you; you know. You are so wonderful with our children.” Crowley ran fingers through his husband’s blonde curls before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Aziraphale felt his pyjama pants getting a little tighter as his hand drifted into Crowley’s hair while his other was bought down to the demon’s crotch showing him just how much he was into this.

But before it could go any further, Aziraphale pulled back, “Darling. As lovely as this moment is, we have our children to tend too. Maybe later we might get a chance once Anathema is here to have our fun.” Aziraphale said softly, before getting out of bed and pulling his dressing gown on and doing the tie up to hide his excitement for the moment.

Crowley groaned, “Alright, children first. You owe me” He chuckled as he got out of bed.

Crowley and Aziraphale walked out of their room, to the kitchen where their children sat at the breakfast bench waiting for them.

Aziraphale set to making some breakfast while Crowley sat down with the children, miracling up the newspaper to read.

“Papa! Can we have ice cream for breakfast?” Ella said.

“Ice cream for breakfast! I certainly don’t think so. Breakfast is the most important and healthy meal of the day, and ice cream is certainly not a healthy item for breakfast.”

“Ella, ice cream is for a after dinner treat… not breakfast.” Eva commented.

Ella folded her arms, “Not fair. Daddy lets us.”

Aziraphale turned, shocked at this new information he has just received. “Does he now?” Aziraphale now folded his arms, glaring at his husband.

“What? It was once.” He said in defence. Crowley turned to Ella, “We agreed we wouldn’t tell Papa about that!”

Ella just stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at Aziraphale in the kitchen. “So, no ice cream for breakfast?”

“No sorry darling. But I can make you pancakes, with syrup and a scoop of ice cream.” Aziraphale said.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Crowley got up. “That must be Anathema.” He said heading towards the stairs to get the door.

“Good timing. Tell her to come join us for breakfast.”

Crowley nodded and went to get the door, with the girls running ahead of him excited to get to the door and Anathema.

Aziraphale just chuckled, he really was meant to have a family. It was a good feeling.


	5. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva bakes cookies with Papa Aziraphale while Crowley and baby Ella snooze on the sofa.

Eva wondered into the kitchen to where she noticed Papa’s cream coat sticking out of the pantry. She went over to him and pulled gently on his coat, “Papa.” She said softly just before Aziraphale straightened his back and backed out of the walk-in pantry and faced his eldest daughter. “What are you doing?”

“I am about to make some cookies, sweetheart.” He smiled when he saw Eva’s face light up at the word ‘cookies’. As much as she was like Crowley and was a picky eater, she would never turn down a sweet treat. “You can help me if you like.”

“Yes please, Papa!” she said excitedly.

Aziraphale gathered all the ingredients up and onto the bench, while Eva pulled a chair over to the counter, before insisting Aziraphale picked her up and helped her onto the chair. “Oof, there we go”

Aziraphale miracled some soft music to play behind them on the small radio on the counter. Sounds of gentle piano music playing through the small musical device. Within a few minutes that and the sound of spoons hitting the side of the metal mixing bowl when father and daughter began mixing up a delicious cookie batter.

“Now, my dear, just tip the bowl.” Aziraphale instructed, smiling sweetly as his little girl stood carefully on the chair beside him. “Make sure you evenly pour this bowl of contents into that one.” He pointed to the bowl on the bench with the dry ingredients.

Eva looked at her father, a strand of amber coloured hair across her face and smiled at him, showing off her flour coated cheeks. “Okay Papa.” she replied cheerfully looking back down at the smaller bowl in her hands that contained the wet ingredients. She tipped the bowl up slowly and watched with wide eyes as the liquid slowly trickled into the bigger bowl. When she proceeded to tip the bowl up a bit more, the liquid moved more quickly. “Eva. Careful darling. Gently. We don’t want to lose the batter.” Aziraphale reminded her just as a few drops began to slide down the bowl and onto the counter.

“Oops, sorry Papa.” she cried out and proceeded to stop, bringing the bowl back up from it’s tilted position.

“It’s okay, can be easily cleaned. Keep pouring.”

This time Eva gently stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, in order to get more concentration on not spilling the batter. Aziraphale grinned and chuckled, Eva was definitely more like Crowley, because he did exactly the same thing with his tongue when he was cooking too.

Now with the batter now fully combined in the one bowl, Eva put down the small bowl onto the counter. “There. Now what, Papa?”

Aziraphale nodded, carefully shoving away the small bowl, adding to the pile of the dishes he and Crowley will have fun cleaning later after dinner.

“Now, my love.” He paused to get the tray he had settled beside with baking paper on it, “We just get a spoon and put the blobs of batter onto the tray.” Aziraphale said turning to the utensil drawer. 

When Aziraphale turned back to his daughter, she had her fingers in the bowl taking little swipes of the dough, eating it happily.

“You really are just like your father. We do need to have some batter to cook with, my little dear,” he leant down to her level and kissed her cheek softly, “Speaking of your father, where is he? Thought he’d be in here by now.”

“Why’s that, Papa?” Eva said with a small face of confusion.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, your father, ever since I met him, has been a sugar fiend. Absolutely loves sugary things. I love them a lot too, but not as much as him. Actually, why don’t you go check on him and your sister?” Aziraphale held out his arms, picking up Eva and placing her on the floor.

“Sure Papa.” Eva responded before heading out into the living room to find her father.

While Aziraphale waited, he moved the dishes from the kitchen counter to the sink. These weren’t going to be fun to clean. When Eva returned, Aziraphale expected her to have Crowley in tow or at least her little sister. “Where are they love?” he asked with worry in his voice.

“Daddy and Ella are asleep on the sofa. Come see” She said softly, before grabbing the angel’s hand and guiding him into the living room.

Aziraphale’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the sight in front of him. Crowley was laid down on the sofa fast asleep, with a small Ella curled up, also asleep, him holding her protectively in his arms. Aziraphale reached down to his apron pocket, finding the phone that Crowley had gotten him for Christmas last year, snapping a quick photo.

They stood there for a few moments before they thought Crowley was waking up, both of them rushing back to the kitchen like they weren’t just watching them, but thankfully they heard Crowley resume snoring after a few seconds.

“Oh well, it’s a good thing your father is sleeping otherwise there wouldn’t be enough batter anyway.” Aziraphale chuckled as he picked up his daughter again, placing her carefully on the chair beside him and gently ruffling her red hair.

They worked together, quickly but carefully scooping globs of cookie dough onto the tray and in no time into the oven. The scent of cookies lingered in the air and the bookshop probably now smelt like a big bakery. Aziraphale and Eva now sat on the bench together, taking turns taking what was left out of the cookie dough and eating it happily.

Eva learned a lesson that day, it was always fun to bake with Papa. 


End file.
